To Love A Giant
by Alexandra Me Mayne
Summary: She travels from Carthak, labeled as a traitor, for a betrayal she did not commit. She travels to the far off country of Tortall, seeking sanctuary, and meets Numair, the tall Tortallan Mage. As he helps her grow used to Tortallan life, she feels their
1. Prologue

To Love A Giant  
  
By: Alexandra "Me" Mayne  
  
A/N: "Fire" is MINE ALL MINE. So is the plot. Numair and his gang is not. Neither is King Jonny or Queen Thayet. Daine can go dig a hole and die in it.  
  
++++++-------+++++++-------+++++++-------+++++++--------+++++++------- ++++++++  
  
She limps slowly down the street, feeling the burn of ice at every footstep. She pulls tangled auburn hair out of sharp green eyes, as she concentrates on keeping her balance. She slips once, nearly falling, but is caught by a large, gentle hand, and lifted up again. She looks up to thank the kind passer-by, and is pulled into his deep, black eyes. She steps back a little, and chants a phrase in ancient Tortallan:  
  
i'Em, fallah,  
  
Reem tik-ka,  
  
To-ben Miri,  
  
Heykan barili!'/i  
  
But it does not disappear. His hair is dark, blacker than night, and puuled back into a horsetail. He has a large nose, and a shy smile. In a midrange voice, he introduces himself. Numair Salmaalin, Mage of Tortall.  
  
The girl stumbles back. She is maybe eighteen or ninteteen, well developed, and by no means ugly. She lifts her chin defiantly, unlike the urchins of the street, and announces her name.  
  
"I am Tholena, Enchantress of Carthak! I come in peace, in search of sanctuary. " She hesitates for a moment, then speaks on: "My friends call me 'Fire'."  
  
The mage Numair looks stunned, but numbly steers the lady towards a large castle.  
  
"Come with me, I will take you to someone that will clean you up. You have sanctuary in Tortall, fear not."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BTW: *By The Way* This is a present perfect piece of stuff. It'll get better. It was just an experiment. It'll also be normal to a certain extent too. This is my first "original" fiction, so be easy. The others are… well… Original… But…. Well… JUST TAKE IT EASY ON ME, OKAY??? ( ( 


	2. Chapter Two -- A bit boring, I guess, bu...

To Love A Giant  
  
By: Alexandra "Me" Mayne  
  
A/N: Tholena, or Fire, and Skyez ***Coming Soon***, and the plot are mine. Numair, the gang, etc., are not. Don't sue. Enjoy, R&R!!  
  
"Sir Alanna?" Tholena stepped over a high threshold into a dim stable. Numair stepped in behind her.  
  
"Ehum, Alanna?" A short, stocky redhead lady stepped forward from the stall of a tall silver stallion. She had violet eyes, matching earbobs and a pendant. Her voice was pleasant, and her attitude was crisp.  
  
"'Lo, Numair. What's up?"  
  
"I… Um… Have a little Diplomatic immunity case here I need you to help me with." He pointed to Tholena.  
  
"My name is Tholena. Enchantress of Carthak."  
  
The knight's eyes narrowed. Numair came in for the rescue.  
  
"She needs diplomatic immunity. Apparently she isn't too well liked over there…"  
  
Alanna straightened up, and smiled.  
  
"Of course! Come this way, Tholena."  
  
Numair waved them off as Alanna took Tholena's arm and led her to her quarters.  
  
*************  
  
Tholena found herself first in a private bath, where she could scrub the dirt that had built up that fall and winter from her skin and hair. When she stepped out, she was met by several maids. They bowed solemnly and offered her a towel for her hair and some perfumed hair oil.  
  
"Lady Tholena, if you could follow us…" said an older maid, offering her a violet quilted robe and matching silk slippers. Tholena followed.  
  
She found herself in a large bedroom. Sir Alanna was standing by a large wardrobe.  
  
"Ah! Lady Tholena!"  
  
"Please, your Ladyship, call me Fire. All my friends do."  
  
Alanna was not at all taken aback by the young lady's forthrightness.  
  
"Okay. But only if you call me Alanna. Here. Kuri Tailor made these up for you."  
  
Alanna gave Fire a pair of homespun breeches and a silk shirt.  
  
"Thank you, Alanna. If you please, I don't mean to be impolite, but I do wish to see his Royal Highness, King Jonathan."  
  
Alanna nodded and smiled.  
  
"You'll have to wait a while. He won't be back in town for a few days. He's off to some sort of meeting three days away… Here, let me show you around."  
  
Fire was led around the handsome city of Tortall, through the shops section, where the Rider Trainees were quartered, and last, but not least, the stables.  
  
"Daine? Where are you, Girl?" She called, as their eyes adjusted. They found the teenager grooming her steel grey mare, Cloud.  
  
"Hello, Alanna," She said, wiping her hands on her shirt, and sending Cloud back into her stall with her Wild Magic. She shot a quizzical glance towards Fire.  
  
"Hello, I'm Veraldaine Sarrasri. I help out with the Rider's horses."  
  
She reached out her hands, palms skyward, as a gesture of goodwill, and welcome.  
  
"Oh dear, my wits have gone begging! Tholena, former Enchantress of Carthak, this is Veraldaine Sarrasri, assistant of Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh. You can meet Onua later. Daine, this is Tholena, former enchantress of Carthak."  
  
Fire nodded, smiling, accepting Daine's greeting.  
  
"My friends call me Fire."  
  
"My friends call me Daine."  
  
Alanna laughed.  
  
"My friends call me for supper, ladies, so lets go."  
  
The lady knight, of course, was referring to the group of riders and young students who were calling in for them to supper and meditation.  
  
"Well, Fire, welcome to Tortall. We were all new here once. You'll get used to it. You might even find a match someday." Daine laughed, as a large black stallion ambled in and greeted Cloud affectionately. As they walked towards the eating hall, the little group heard a frustrated voice in the stables.  
  
i"Horse Lords! How did you get out of the paddock, Demon?"  
  
That, of course, was Onua. 


	3. Skyez -- Bear with me here! I will inte...

A/N: All this belongs to T.P…. But Tholena, or Fire, and Skyez are MINE. Along with the plot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It sure has been an uneventful stay here." Fire said as she and Daine sat on the paddock fence, watching the new arrival ponies that had been brought in.  
  
"Do you want more excitement?"  
  
"Perhaps. I always was an adrenaline junky."  
  
Daine laughed. "It's always perhaps."  
  
They went on picking at their nails, and petting the horses.  
  
"Daine? Why is everyone so honest and trusting in this city?"  
  
Daine pointed to a little tree. "You see that brown spot in that tree?" She whistled a short sharp note that lingered in the air for a while. Soon, there was another short sharp screech in reply. A little fury bundle flew out of the tree.  
  
"Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith! It's a Griffin."  
  
"Ah-ha! You have the same patron Gods as Numair… Yes, it's a Griffin. His name is Skyez."  
  
The cub landed gracefully and ambled over to the two.  
  
i'Lo/i Daine heard him say inside her head. iHello, Skyez/i she replied, iThis is The enchantress of Carthak, called Tholena. They call her Fire, though./i  
  
The little tyke looked up at Fire with his deep green eyes, and soared onto her shoulder, purring. iI like this human. Can she be my pet?/i Daine laughed at the cubs question.  
  
"Fire, he wants to know if you can be his pet. That's the first time he's ever shown interest in a human before." Fire beamed.  
  
"Well, I guess if Daine doesn't mind, you could be my owner."  
  
Goodee.  
  
"Mithros!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Skyez just talked to me!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: It's REEAALLY short. SORRY!! I just got back from the National Championships. Yeeaaahh!! I rock!! ( Peace, people. Enjoy, and gimme a break. It was a last-minute "slap together." 


End file.
